


Curated (Podfic)

by sydkneemacc



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Nile POV, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Poetry, Post Movie, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, short and sweet, tiny hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydkneemacc/pseuds/sydkneemacc
Summary: There's something magical about poetry, and Joe has a gift for it.--Little current squad fluff piece from Nile's POV. All the fluff you can imagine. Just short and fluffy.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Curated (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Curated](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/729087) by WarriorOmen. 



> My tumblr is @sydkneemacc 
> 
> feel free to reach out :) i take prompts and make podfics

This is a Podfic based on the wonderful work “Curated” by WarriorOmen

[Curated Podfic](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1fSyqW4ElMIHt9JLs9njbP9nYGLVodWMf/view?usp=drivesdk)


End file.
